


It's All Coming Back

by TheBeckster



Category: Jak and Daxter
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, copied over as-is, please don't read this, this was only moved for safekeeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-08
Updated: 2009-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24137752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBeckster/pseuds/TheBeckster
Summary: She was sick and tired of his games. He was always running off. She was done. Or was she? One shot. Now if I told you who they are that's no fun. R&R if you like. Some suggestivity I suppose.-----Originally posted on fanfiction.net on 11/8/2009 . Copied over as-is on 5/11/2020
Relationships: Daxter/Tess (Jak and Daxter)
Kudos: 2





	It's All Coming Back

**Author's Note:**

> So interesting thing about this little one shot. I based it mostly off of a Celine Dion song "It's All Coming Back to Me Now" I just love this song and I was listening to it recently and I couldn't help but think of how this would fit so well with a Jak and Daxter couple. But who? Ahh I left that ambiguous for a reason. I would like to know who you thought it was before the end. Jak and Keira? Daxter and Tess? Torn and Ashelin? Rayn and Razer? who? I would like to know who you though it was because when I was originally typing this up I wasn't planning on having a specified couple. Then I changed my mind.
> 
> I hope you like it.
> 
> I do not own Jak and Daxter or any related characters and I most certainly do not own the song "It's All Coming Back To Me Now" but it is very beautiful so if you havent heard it yet I suggest looking it up.
> 
> Please read and review. I really would like to know who you thought the couple was originally.
> 
> -Becks

It's All Coming Back

She stood at her work bench fervently trying to get a stubborn bolt loose. The clock above the bench chimes softly reminding her of the late hour, but she continued to work. She ignored the sick feeling in her empty stomach, her aching feet, the chill in the workshop, or the raging storm outside. She was too caught up in her work to notice much of anything.

_Just one more bolt then I'll call it quits._

One sound, however, caused her to pause in her work and listen warily. The door of her workshop slid open. She gripped her wrench ready to use it as a weapon if necessary to defend herself. The intruder however made remained silent.

_No shouting, no smashing things. This obviously isn't a burglar. That means it can only be…_

She shut her eyes tightly in agitation and turned to glare at the intruder. Instinctively her grip tightened on her wrench as she recognized the dirty, bedraggled, wet being that had entered her work shop.

"What are you doing back here?" She asked coldly.

"Baby please, listen to me," He begged rising his hands helplessly "Please forgive me. I'm an idiot."

"No you listen to me. Do you know what I have gone through for you?" she said sharply, angrily throwing her wrench on the ground which hit the floor with a loud clang and almost hit his feet "There were nights when the wind was so cold that my body froze in bed if I just listened to it right outside the window." She wrapped her arms around herself. He took a small step towards her and she continued angrily "There were days when the sun was so cruel that all the tears turned to dust and I knew my eyes were drying up forever."

He continued to move closer to her and she glared at him "I finished crying in the instant that you left and I can't remember where or when or how and I banished every memory you and I had ever made…" she dropped off as her voice broke.

He reached out to touch her hand gently and she jerked it away glaring and moved away a few steps but she couldn't help thinking _But if you touch me like this and you hold me like that I just have to admit that it's all coming back to me._

"Baby, please forgive me." He begged again "Please…"

Her glare softened and she continued softly "There were moments of gold and there were flashes of light. There were things I'd never do again but then they'd always seemed right There were nights of endless pleasure it was more than any laws allowed…" she stopped again as he reached for her hand, this time she let him take it. He held her hand close to his chest to try and draw her closer, but she refused to look at him. She turned her head and thought again

_But if I kiss you like that. And if you whisper like that…_

_"_ It was lost long ago." She said softly and added to herself as a thought _But it's all coming back to me. "_ It was dead long ago" _But it's all coming back to me. It's so hard to resist, but it's all coming back to me._ "I can barely recall." She said softly looking at him. "There were those empty threats and hollow lies and whenever you tried to hurt me I'd just hurt you even worse and so much deeper."

"There were those hours that just went on for days…" he began speaking softly and tenderly.

Her eyes hardened and she turned away again taking her hand back "But you were history with the slamming of the door and I made myself strong again somehow. And I never wasted any of my time on you since then!"

He reached for her arm and brushed it gently. She turned and stared into his pleading eyes. "Baby... please…" He begged again.

_But if I touch you like this and if you kiss me like that…but it's all coming back to me…_

"It was gone with the wind." She stated firmly "But it's all coming back to me now" she added softly as she allowed him to wrap his arms around her gently. "When you touch me like this and when you hold me like that it was gone with the wind but it's all coming back to me." She whispered burying her head into his chest. She didn't care that he was dirty, wet and smelly. It felt good to be in his arms again.

She raised her head and looked into his eyes again. He looked back lovingly. "When you see me like this. And when I see you like that." She said softly "Then we see just what we want to see and it's all coming back to me. The flesh and the fantasies it's all coming back to me. I can barely recall but it's all coming back to me now."

"If you forgive me all this." He said pleadingly.

"If I forgive you all that. We forgive and forget and it's all coming back to me." She replied looking at him.

He smiled weakly "Please do forgive me. I love you. I always have and I always will. I'm an idiot for not realizing that sooner."

She smiled back at him, the tears welled out of eyes "I love you too. I really truly love you." she hugged him tighter and buried herself into his shoulder to avoid breaking down softly. He held her gently, stroking her hair softly as subdued sobs made her shake for a minute. His eyes stung with more tears and they mixed in with the rain that was still on his face.

"Daxter. Don't ever leave me again." She said tearfully looking up at him.

"Don't worry Tess. I've learned my lessons. I'm done running, I'm done hiding. I know you're my one and only."

She laughed softly "You're such a sap you know that?" and she pulled him in for a kiss.


End file.
